Arrow of a Princess, Scale of a Dragon
by live laugh play music
Summary: The magic of the stone circle has brought four powerful beings together. The powers of the Sun, Moon, Wind, and Fire. Join the characters on the path of the Wisps, of Fate. There is an enemy rising, one never heard of in either story or legend. What happens when you must fight to save yourself, from yourself? But first, getting to know each other is important. Please R&R!
1. The Path of Fate

**I've been reading quite a lot of HTTYD and Brave crossovers, so, naturally, I start thinking of one that will probably be stupider than the Inheritance Cycle story I'm already writing. And yes, I did just call my own story stupid. **

**Anyway, this story is based off of what you write to me either in reviews or PM, and what I want to write. So if your idea isn't in the story, sorry. I'll still give you a shout out!**

**I'm still sorta new to the world of FanFiction, so if you send me a bunch of abbreviated stuff, don't expect me to understand.**

**Done with the warnings, now onto the disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! :'( Sad, I know.**

**Oh, and just so you guys know, I'm not even gonna try to do Merida's accent. Too much work.**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

_Creeping through the woods on hunter's feet, all that can be seen through the gloom, is a mop of curly red hair. Now what is one of our favorite characters doing in the woods, bow in hand, many hours before the dawn? Well, you'll see..._

* * *

A pounding on the roof startled him out of his dreamless sleep. "Ughh. Too early. Go back to sleep bud," he muttered into his pillow, pulling the blankets higher. But of course, everybody's _favorite_ dragon, who would have none of that, decided to add shaking the house to is morning routine.

"Fine, Fine! I'm up now! You can stop!" Grabbing his notebook and riding hear, he headed downstairs, snagging half a loaf of bread from the table. "Dad! I'm going flying!" yelling through a full mouth. Opening the door, he noticed his trusty Night Fury, was nowhere in sight. Hearing the groan of wood above him, Hiccup looked up just in time to see a big black mass, still holding onto the broken wood of the house, fall on top of him.

"Oh, that looked painful. Can I try?" Turning around as much as he could with a two ton dragon still laying on him, he saw no other than the twins, laughing and calling their dragon so they could do the same thing. Said Zippleback was in the middle of a fight... with itself.

Finally getting out from underneath his best friend, he decided to leave before he became a witness of some sort of explosion. "Let's go bud. I really don't feel like explaining to dad why the house is burnt down." And so they set off.

* * *

After spending a few hours at the cove, drawing and fishing, they set of to the academy, where once again, the twins and their dragon, were fighting. "Would you _please_ just SHUT UP?" the sound of metal on stone ringing through the arena following the outburst. They immediately stopped, knowing the pain that she could inflict when annoyed.

"Thank you Astrid. OK class. I noticed it's a little windy today, so we're going to practice flying as if we're caught in a storm. I know it's not as severe as a real one, but the practice won't hurt." Once they were all airborne, Hiccup instructed them, "Don't fight the wind. If you are really caught in a storm, fighting will only cause your dragon to tire faster. It is better to just follow the wind and hope to find some sort of shelter. Now lets practice. Just wait until a strong gust of wind."

They didn't have to wait long as soon a gust of wind buffeted them all, blowing them several hundred feet away from their starting point. Hookfang, thinking it was a distance competition, started flapping to get ahead of everyone. Of course, this only ended up knocking Fishlegs off of his perch. Diving down to retrieve him before he hit the ground, Hiccup noticed something. After returning Fishlegs, he began searching.

"Hiccup, what is it?" asked Fishlegs nervously as he saw his friend looking around.

"I don't know. I thought I saw something. Anyway, lets continue." After practicing different maneuvers with the wind patterns, its speed started picking up.

Struggling to be heard over the wind, he called, "Class dissmissed! It's too windy! Go ahead and go down. I'll see you guys later." As the rest were descending, he saw it. A small blue flame, floating in the air not too far away, beckoning him. It disappeared, then reappeared with a small, childlike gasp, several feet to his left.

"I think it wants us to follow it bud." But his friend was already way ahead of him. Clicking the tail into place, they soon followed the small creature, letting the wind carry them.

* * *

Flying for hours did nothing to slow their speed. The tiny blue creatures only reappearing every few miles to keep them on the right path. Over the enormous expanses of water they flew, determined to reach their destination, though where is still to be discovered. Finally, as the sun started sinking, a grey smudge appeared on the horizon. As they got closer, they noticed it was heavily forested.

"At least we'll have plenty of shelter. I don't really feel like sleeping out in the open." Increasing their speed, they began looking for a good place to land as they finally reached the forest. But fate seemed to have other ideas. Striking Toothless' tail, an arrow shot out of the darkness, causing them to crash land into a ring of standing stones. And all went black.

* * *

**I know. The Berk kids aren't perfect and neither is the class. Truth is, I haven't seen an episode in like 3 months, so don't expect it to be perfect.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review! I can't come up with all of the Ideas! I'm using too many exclamation points!**

**And I don't know if this will be Merricup. It all depends on what you guys want, so vote! And all Inheritance Cycle fans, please check out my other story! There will be no new chapters in the next week or so. On vacation! **

**See you later!**

**And remember,**

**Live, Laugh, and Play Music!**


	2. The Meeting

**I'm Back! Yeah. Who cares. **

**Shoutout to the reviewers!**

**DawnDestination: One vote for Merricup! And just remember, I will write in some ideas if you have any.**

**Comet Moon: Two votes for Merricup! I might not do much more Astrid. As you can tell, I'm not very good at conversations/dialogue. And what does LFTM mean?**

**The Lazy Stalker: I'm not sure I had very much luck on my vacation. I swear I swallowed half the ocean. But thanks. And I will make the chapters longer. I just tend to make the first one shorter to see if anyone will like it.**

**This is the last chapter I'll be taking Merricup votes! So scroll down, click on that little box. You know, where it says "Review", and, you know, VOTE!**

**Now onto Chapter Two!**

* * *

**The Meeting**

_In a forest, darkening by the minute, lies a ring of standing stones, in which yet another person's fate shall be changed. But something seems to be off. Laying in the center of a crater of their own making, lies a dragon, black as night, and its rider, only visible by the hand not covered in two tons of Night Fury. Now, if you'd like to know how our _favorite _dragon rider ended up beneath his dragon for the _second _time today, you might want to pay attention to this next part..._

* * *

A log fell, and sparks flew up into the sky, heading up towards the full moon. Twinkling in the night, the stars loomed high above her, higher than even she dared to climb. She sighed, knowing where shed have to start heading tomorrow.

"Angus, I don't understand why _I _have to visit them. I mean, _they're _supposed to impress _me. _Why can't _they_ make the journey. Now that'll impress me. Surviving a trip to DunBroch without dying of fear from a rabbit in the bushes." She snorted in amusement. "Now, if they came together, I'm not sure _who _would last the longest. They might just kill each other trying to make soup. That is, if they can even cook."

Angus, who had been grazing nearby, came over to nuzzle the red headed princess Laying on the ground. She'd been having the same speech every night since their journey began. They'd set off two weeks ago to head off to the neighboring clans. She'd already visited clan Dingwall, and let me tell you, that was probably the most, what's the word? Interesting, visit shed ever made.

Next was Clan MacIntosh, and she was NOT looking forward to it. In her opinion, he was too arrogant, conceited . And the thing was, he couldn't even do half the things he says he can.

"Ugh," she exclaimed in frustration. Sitting up from her previous position, she began setting out her bedroll, knowing she'd have to go to sleep sooner or later. But before she could even reach for it, a small, childlike gasp, was heard behind her.

She slowly turned around, knowing what was behind her. Trying in vain to touch it, it disappeared, and another one could be seen behind where it was. Stepping closer, a whole trail appeared. Grabbing her bow while never taking her eyes off of the tiny blue creature, she called, "Angus, come." Said steed reluctantly followed.

Trailing the wisps through the maze of trees, they arrived at a clearing. Suddenly, the light of the blue flames were extinguished, leaving them in semidarkness. _Why here?_ she thought. _  
_

Suddenly, she heard a small thud, and another following. She could tell Angus heard too. _It sounds like a bird. But no bird could make that much noise. _Notching an arrow, she pointed at the sky as the flapping came nearer. She knew not how large, but some _creature _started to blot out the stars.

Acting on impulse, she readjusted her aim, took a deep breath and shot. A surprised screech met her ears, too loud to be any creature she knew of. She felt rather than heard the vibration of the earth as it fell, as one thought resounded in her head-

_What WAS that?_

* * *

Dodging trees in her mad dash to find the creature, she barely payed attention to her surroundings, else she would have realized she had been here before. But of course, all she was thinking about was the strange creature. Where did it come from? What does it want? Who was with it? Yes, who. For along with that screech, however faintly, she heard a yell. A _human _yell.

Finally the trees started thinning and she came upon a faint path. When she pushed the last stray branches away, what she saw made her gasp and her knees weak. For in front of her were hundreds, possibly _thousands, _of wisps, all surrounding a familiar ring of standing stones. She could _feel_ the magic in the air.

As she stepped forward, the wisps slowly began to disperse and disappear. When only one remained, she continued forward, leaving her horse behind, for what the wisp was gently bobbing above, was the creature.

It was massive. Black as night, it was at least twice the size of Mor'du from head to tail, which, oddly enough, had one red fin with a tear down the center. Her bow at the ready, prepared to shoot she stepped forward, but a muffled groan of pain halted her progress.

Madly searching for the source of the noise, she noticed a single hand, pale in contrast to the beasts hide. Slowly, it started to move. Soon, another joined it, and whoever it was began to slowly crawl out. As soon as their head came out, the body went limp, gasping for breath.

And just her luck, as soon as she stepped forward, she snapped a twig. Head shooting up at the noise, she paused awaiting his reaction, for it was a him. He removed the strange mask he was wearing. Sky blue met forest green. Both of them waiting for something, anything to happen. He opened his mouth to speak.

It wasn't what she was expecting, no questions of 'Who are you?' or 'Where am I?' Instead it was, "A little help here maybe? He weighs a ton."

Slowly advancing, she set down her bow, which was trained on his head the entire time. She grabbed his hand and pulled, the other grasping the ground to pull himself out. After a few long minutes he was free. As soon done was out, she sat down, panting.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Merida," she blurted.

"What?"

"My name's Merida, and that coward over there," she said pointing to her horse tramping along the perimeter of the stones, "Is Angus."

"I'm Hiccup, and this guy, who is _pretending _to be unconscious, is Toothless. And yes, I know you're awake, you lazy dragon." Directing the last part to his best friend, who just decided to roll upright and whack his rider with his tail.

"Hey! What was that for?" Stifling a giggle, she reclaimed her bow, only to have the dragon growl at her. She froze. "He sees it as a threat," Hiccup explained to her, glancing at her bow. Gently setting it down, he relaxed, but remained wary. Removing her quiver, she placed it next to her bow and slid the small pile away.

Instantly, his demeanor changed into that of a curious puppy. And before Hiccup could stop him, he pounced on her and began licking her face, covering her in dragon slobber. "This isn't funny!" she yelled to Hiccup, who was rolling around laughing.

"It kind of is!" At her glare, he laughed, "Alright bud, get off. I think she's good on dragon slobber for a while." Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she began to wipe off the gooey substance.

Once she was mostly clean, she looked up into Hiccup's still smiling face_._ Her curiosity getting the best of her, she asked, "Why are you here? I don't mean to be rude, but it's not everyday you see someone flying on a dragon."

He seemed to think for a moment, then, "I don't really know, actually. We saw these floating blue things, and we followed them. After the last one disappeared, _someone _shot us out of the sky." He said, pointedly looking at her bow, but she could tell he was just playing.

She wanted to apologise, but she couldn't. She Looked at him, incredulous. How could he not know? Well, then again, he didn't look like he came from here. Brown leather pants, who _no one _she knew of wore, with strange straps and loops she didn't even bother to question the use of, thick leather armor, and a prosthetic foot. She couldn't help but ask, "Who _are _you."

* * *

"Who _are_ you?" Those three words repeated in his head. _Who am I? I'm an idiot who practically ran away from home without telling anyone he was leaving. They probably think I've been kidnapped! What am I going to do?_

By the look on her face, I could tell she really wanted an answer. "Could you tell me where I am first?" I asked, stalling. I couldn't tell her I was a Viking! She might kill me! I could be in enemy territory right now.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but still answered my question. "Scotland. Just outside the territory of clan Macintosh. Now answer my question."

Scotland. Oh. Crap.

"I told you earlier. My name is Hiccup," the shaking of my voice barely contained. We've been enemies since they drove the Vikings out. All we wanted was land, but we tend to be a tad... Violent.

"Well then where are you from? Everyone around here knows what a wisp is, even if they've never seen one. And don't lie to me. I want to know the truth."

I hesitated, hoping she wouldn't know just _who _lives on our island. "Berk," I stated simply. "Now tell me, what are you doing out here? You wouldn't be out in the forest at night for no reason, would you? And what is a wisp?"

She looked like she was getting annoyed with all my questioning. I'm sorry, I'm a curious person! "A wisp, that little blue creature you saw, is like a spirit. They are said to lead you to your fate. They have saved my life on more than one occasion. And they don't appear to just anybody. They are a very rare sight, believed to be a fairy tale. And as for your first question, I'm traveling. I'm here right now because the wisps led me to the spot where I shot you down, and I came here looking for what I hit. Sorry about that by the way."

"But why would they lead me here?" I muttered quietly. I could tell she heard, but didn't answer. We didn't know why. "So, um.. Do have a camp somewhere? We're really tired, and I'm not sure sleeping out in the open like this is very safe."

"Yeah, follow me," she replied, keeping an eye on us as she picked up her weapons and jumped other horse. Sighing, I turned to Toothless.

"What are we gonna do, bud?"

* * *

We lay on opposite sides of the fire, me against Angus, him his dragon. She was tired of watching him. She was still suspicious, but she was tired. He didn't look like much of a threat, it was his dragon she was worried about. He surveyed his surroundings with stilt pupils, keeping watch. After awhile, his rider told him to rest, which he did so reluctantly, wrapping the boy in his wings. She would figure out what to do about him in the morning. Sighing, she entered the world of dreams.

* * *

**FINALLY! It is FINISHED! this one took me awhile. Sorry about the wait. Blame it on my laziness. **

**And yeah, their emotions are kinda weird in this chapter. One minute, they're happy and laughing, the next, one is scared, the other angry and suspicious. **

**And about the whole enemies thing, in Brave, weren't they talking about driving out the Vikings? I can't remember. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to swatch it again... :)**

**To the deviantART people out there, I am now on deviantART! Took me long enough, I know. My username is Books-Music-Art. I am in a big four group and I have pretty awesome picture on it and a new one to come. Please look!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please R&R!**

**As always,**

**Live, Laugh, and Play Music!**


	3. Questions anybody?

**I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SCHOOL STARTED LIKE THREE WEEKS AGO AND I'VE BEEN BUSY! I MAY NOT HAVE A LIFE BUT I LIKE TO READ AS WELL AS WRITE. PLUS I'M LAZY, SO YOU CAN GET MAD AT ME FOR THAT.**

**Anyway...**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND VOTING! HALF OF THE REVIEWS VOTE MERICCUP! the other ones are just... there. NO OFFENSE TO THOSE PEOPLE! I DID TELL YOU TO VOTE! THIS IS NOW A MERICCUP STORY! IM USING TOO MANY EXCLAMATION POINTS AND CAPITALS!**

**...Yeah, I'm weird. I thought you'd know that by now. **

***Insert extremely happy and creepy smile here* FEAR ME!**

**What? You don't fear me? You only read this because you like my story? *Sniff* Think I'm a creepy psycho, huh? Fine then, read! You're missing out!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I WISH I DID! HERE'S THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

**What are we Gonna Do?**

The first rays of dawn rose above the horizon, casting long shadows throughout the forest. Feeling warmth return to the chilled earth, a certain midnight hued dragon began to stir. Cracking open an eye, he searched the land nearby for any potential threats. Seeing nothing other the red-haired-two-legged-friend and her smelly-four-legged-steed, he opened his wings, exposing his friend to the early morning light, thus waking him.

His human spoke something in his strange language and tried to continue sleeping. the dragon rose, and trotted over to a nearby stream. Creeping along the edge, he waited...

And waited...

And-

SNAP!

He turned around and headed back to camp, being slapped with a fish tail all the while. Emerging from the trees, he noticed the red-hair-human was beginning to stir. Settling himself besides his friend, he opened his mouth, dropping the fish on his friend. Startled awake, his human sat up quickly and hit his head on the amused reptile.

He sat back and started laughing, soon being joined by red-haired-friend. Picking up the salmon, his human pitifully threw it at him. Lets just say that there's one less being needing breakfast this morning. His human rolled his eyes and stretched, speaking to their new friend. He settled down and began to inspect their surroundings.

* * *

"Ugh. Let me sleep, bud," he grumbled, exhausted. Getting up, the dragon walked away, leaving the boy without warmth. Still tired, the boy rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position. Finding one, he stilled, willing sleep to take over him. He succeeded, but awoke once he felt something wet and scaly slap him in his face. Startled, he jumped up, hitting his head. Groaning and rubbing his now sore head, he opened his eyes to see his dragon... Laughing at him.

Picking up the salmon that was oh so rudely dropped on him, he threw it at the laughing reptile, who leapt up and swallowed it whole. Rolling his eyes and stretching, he turned to the laughing redhead. "Yeah. Its hilarious, I know. Its a lot safer than how he usually wakes me up, though."

"Well, how does he usually wake you up then?" she asked, the question laced with amusement.

"Jumping on the roof of my house." he stated simply. Getting up, she headed to her saddlebags and snatched two apples and a loaf of bread, which she tore in half and tossed him his share. Thanking her, he dug in, having not eaten in a day. She then proceeded to give her horse an apple while eating her own. Curious, he asked, "So where are you traveling to? And why? I'm not familiar with the customs here but I'm pretty sure its not normal for a girl to be traveling alone. Through the forest no less."

She snapped her head around so fast her hair didn't get the memo and stayed put, leaving him staring at a big blob of red. Moving her hair out of her face angrily, she nearly yelled, "I'll have you know that I know this forest better than anyone! I am no damsel in distress, I can handle myself!"

Startled by her outburst, he looked on in shock. He reminded her of Astrid. "S-sorry!" he stuttered, "I was just curious!"

"Well then, as for your first question," She stated in a much calmer voice, "I am heading off to the neighboring clans to meet my suitors. I need to get to know them better so I can choose which one I shall marry. I only accepted so I could get out of doing my lessons."

"Suitors, wow. You must be very popular to have suitors for marriage. I'm just glad my dad hasn't come up with anything like that yet."

"Well, I _am _the princess. I need to unite the clans after all." He froze at that, his brain not processing what was just said.

"Th-the WHAT?!" he practically screamed. He was having a (somewhat) casual conversation with the daughter of his dad's worst enemy!

"I am Princess Merida, first-born of Clan Dun'Broch," she stated, quite confused at his behavior. "You don't have any royalty on, what was it called... Berk?" She continued to stare as she packed up her bedroll and any other supplies laying around.

"N-no, well, sort of, um... Yes?" What was wrong with him? He hadn't stuttered since before he killed the Red Death, and only when he was around- He paused, realizing just _who_ he left behind- _Astrid. Oh gods no. I like Astrid, not this crazy redhead chick who turns out to be a PRINCESS! _

He cut off his mental rantand continued. "W-we have ah, um, a chief," he barely made out. _Please don't ask who, please don't ask who,_ he silently begged whatever gods would listen. Apparently, they enjoyed watching him in his misery.

"What's his name? I am assuming it is a he, correct?" she continued to question, truly curious. He was about to answer, but then she looked up. "Oh!" she exclaimed. The sun had traveled high int the sky during their little chat and was nearing it's zenith. She then hastily grabbed her bags and attached them to Angus' saddle. She then snatched her bow off of the ground and placed it on her back and her quiver on her hip. "I am so sorry! I lost track of time. we really must be going now. Goodbye. It was nice talking with you," she hastily exclaimed as she leapt into the saddle.

"Wait!" he called out, flustered. "What are we supposed to do? Just stay here?" She paused, confused.

"Why can't you just fly out of here, or have you forgotten the very large black dragon right next to you?" They both gave her a deadpan stare. 'Really?' she knew they were asking. With a flourish, the dragon brought his tail in front of her to view, where she saw a large tear in the bright red material of his prosthetic. Looking closer she noticed many digs and scrapes in the metal. "Oh, right." Hiccup snorted in amusement, considering this was all her fault.

"Just take us to the nearest smithy when we get to where ever you're going. I'll fix up his tail and we'll get out of here, you won't ever have to see us again." He climbed into his own saddle and gestured for her to lead the way. Realizing she really had no other choice than to help them, she settled herself more comfortably in the saddle, and away they went, oblivious to the ice-blue eyes watching their departure. With a whisper of wind, they were gone.

* * *

**I KNOW, I KNOW! ITS SHORT BUT I WARNED YOU, I'M NOT GOOD WITH DIALOGUE! AND I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT SOON!**

**BUT I'VE GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU!**

**Q: WHO DO YOU THINK THE EYES BELONG TO, AND WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS FOR THE REST OF THE STORY?**

**HINT: IT STARTS WITH 'T' AND ENDS WITH 'HE BIG FOUR!'**

**YES! I WANT TO MAKE THIS INTO A BIG FOUR STORY!**

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ! (But I would love it if you did)**

**AND AGAIN, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I'M NOT GONNA WRITE AN INDIVIDUAL RESPONSE TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU, BUT HERE IS SOMETHING AT LEAST!**

**THANK YOU TO: COMET MOON, DAWNDESTINATION, GUEST, COOKIEDOUGH175, MERIDASHIPER4EVS (P.S. YOU SPELLED SHIPPER WRONG), GUEST, AND MOLLY-MARIE-KAT-DEATH!**

**AS ALWAYS,**

**LIVE, LAUGH, AND PLAY MUSIC!**


	4. The Winter Winds

**I'M BACK! I MAY NOT HAVE MUCH OF A LIFE BUT I STILL HAVE ONE! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY. MY HIGHSCHOOL PLACEMENT TESTS ARE COMING UP AND I MIGHT NOT GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP FOR A WHILE.**

**BUT THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! DON'T BE AFRAID TO PUT IN SOME IDEAS! I'M NOT THAT AMAZING**

**I would like to make a shout out to Petalouda85. You will be in my prayers.**

**I REALIZE THAT THIS STORY HASN'T REALLY BEEN THAT GOOD SO FAR, BUT BEAR WITH ME. IM WORKING ON IT. I DO HAVE SOME INTERESTING PLANS THOUGH...**

**DISCLAIMER: AH OWN NUTHIN! Sadly...**

**AND JUST A FOREWARNING, .o.0.O.0.o. is POV CHANGE BUT THE SAME PLACE AND TIME AND STUFF LIKE THAT. TELL ME IF THERE'S ANY CONFUSION AND I'LL FIX IT.**

* * *

**THE WINTER WINDS**

_The sky, overcast with bulging black clouds ready to burst, was darkening by the minute, the sun having descended below the tops of the trees long ago. A streak of blue and a tad of white rushes by, heading to a pond of crystal clear water. Slowing down, the flash of color we now recognize as a boy in his late teens, lands in the center of the water, bare feet gently descending and spreading frost and ice as they finally touch down. Frantically searching about him, the boy begins to panic. Why? You'll see..._

* * *

Laughter fills the air as a midwinter breeze shakes the icy whiteness off the fragile limbs of aging oaks, sending an unsuspecting brunette boy to the ground with the sudden weight. Removing himself from the pile, he hurriedly looked around and rescued an open book from the confines of the snow. Annoyed, the boy looked up. "Not funny Jack!" the boy called, but unable to keep the smile off his face, showing a gap that once held a tooth.

"Then why are you smiling?" came the reply from above and behind him. Whirling around so fast he nearly lost his grip on the book, the boy beheld his assaulter. He stood high upon a tree gnarled with age, limbs like hands begging for warmth to melt off the frost spreading from the point upon which the boy stood. He was clad in a blue hoodie, edged with spreading tendrils of faint silver frost, and brown pants frayed and secured with ropes on the ends. The boy was leaning against the tree's trunk, shepherds crook in hand, which pulsed a silvery blue every few seconds, and upon his face he wore a smile full of mirth that reached his eyes of sharp, icy blue, partly hidden by locks of hair white as the snow he dropped. This boy, as you may have already guessed, is Jack Frost.

"Probably because people can't help it when the Guardian of Fun is around," the boy laughed, knowing Jack just wanted to hear his title. Laughing along, the boy, or rather _immortal teenager, _deftly jumping from branch to branch, pretending to fall off a couple to scare the small child, and landed on the ground below, minuscule snowflakes slowly drifting down, seemingly not wanting to stray too far from their maker.

"Come on, lets go find your friends. I promised you guys sled rides, remember?" he reminded Jamie. Smiling his gap toothed smile, he readjusted his hold on his book, and with one final look at Jack, darted forward.

"Race ya!" he called over his shoulder. A mischievous smirk crept along the Spirit of Winter's face as the figure of the boy became smaller.

"Challenge accepted."

.o.0.O.0.o.

_Almost there, _he thought as Cupcake's house came into sight. His cheeks rosy from the biting wind and the run. Just as he was about to step onto her driveway, a faint crackling was heard as frost snaked across the ground he tread upon. "Ahh!" he screamed as he lost his footing on the slippery substance, carried by his momentum a good three feet before tipping backwards. He lay still as the wind picked up slightly and the patter of bare feet on ground was heard.

"I win," a smug sounding voice announced.

* * *

A few hours and many sled rides later, the children lay upon piles of snow in the park, exhausted. All had smiles upon their faces, but none as big as the one full of pure happiness adorning a certain Guardian's face. He missed this. Playing with the children, playing pranks, and overall, just having fun. He recalled a distant memory, one he would not soon let himself forget, of him and his sister laying in this exact spot, 300 years ago. It was a day full of snowball fights and snow angels. He didn't care if everyone else called it childish. His sister loved it, and so did he.

Crouching with perfect balance upon his staff standing upright in the snow, he looked down upon the happy children below him. Noticing the lengthening shadows, he reluctantly called out, "Its getting late, you guys should head home." Seeing their downcast faces, he added, "Don't worry. I'll be back again tomorrow." He made sure they all made it safely home and waited until they were all tucked in bed with happy smiles still stretched across their faces before flying off.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered, looking back once more.

He wouldn't realize until he was caught in a blizzard not of his own making how wrong he was.

* * *

_"Ugh," _a certain white haired boy groaned as he regained consciousness. Sitting up, he looked around, confused. "What?" he asked no one in particular, not that anyone would hear him. There was not a soul to be found. _What is going on?!_

There was no glistening snow, no bitter wind blowing at his pale locks. There were leaves on the trees, the dark green indicating the height of summer. Wild berry bushes were heavy with fruit and the air was warm. Too warm. _  
_

_I need to get out of here. _He searched frantically for his staff, desperately needing the cool relief it brought. Spotting it a few feet to his right, he leapt after it as if it would disappear if he didn't reach it soon. Snatching it as fast as he could, he finally allowed himself to relax, the power flowing through his veins.

Now that he felt somewhat safe, he began to study his surroundings with more interest, along with confusion. The sun was just peeking above the distant horizon, so he would have plenty of time to explore before night fell.

The grass was soft and damp beneath his feet, so very different than the icy snow he was accustomed to. There was a gentle breeze blowing from the west, and a delighted smile crept onto his face upon the greeting it gave him. It was different from the wind back home, but it was similar all the same.

Another burst of wind, a little stronger than the last one, gently pushed him east, towards the sound of a babbling brook. Knowing, but confused as to why, the wind was leading him somewhere, he let it guide him to the stream, freezing the dewy grass beneath his feet. Upon reaching it, he relaxed as the air cooled ever so little. He would have continued on, if not for the wind to push him back, not letting him move any further.

"Well what am I supposed to do here?" He received no response, but he stayed all the same, knowing the wind was his only guide. He sat down, absently forming a patch of ice, and leaned against a tree. Not long after, he heard a faint _thud._ The sound repeated, and Jack now realized it was the sound of footsteps. Very large footsteps.

He prepared to defend himself, from what, he knew not, and waited. The light footsteps became heavier, louder, as the creature grew near. Moving into a defensive stance, he kept his eyes trailed on where he last heard the sound, and the creature emerged.

Jack froze (pun intended) and lowered his staff, for in front of him, was a _dragon_, a beast of legend. A sleek black body accompanied by massive wings and tail was the sight that greeted him. It had a sort neck with an oddly round head which was slowly lowered to the stream, intense forest green eyes never leaving the water. Realizing he couldn't be seen, he crept closer and observed. Upon closer inspection, he realized the scales weren't black, but midnight blue. Oddly enough, the beast wore a _saddle._ It wore a _saddle!_ It could be ridden! The saddle was leather, with many complicated metal fastenings. There were wires leading down its body to its tail where, Jack noticed with shock, there lay a red tail fin with a white skull in the center with a tear through the middle.

Surprisingly, he felt pity. A creature born to the skies, unable to fly. Unable to feel the rushing wind, or the freedom of the open air.

A loud _SNAP_ brought him out of his thoughts, and the dragon turned away with a fish tail slapping in the face. He couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Ever the curious one, he followed it to a clearing with two people an a horse. Not knowing what the dragon was doing or if the people could see him, he hid, but still ready to fight. The dragon waddled over to one of the people, a boy, sat down beside his head. He noticed the beast look behind him to the other person, a girl.

Eyes widening, all he could say before bursting into a fit of laughter was, "Wow." 'Huge' was the only way to describe her hair. It was_ everywhere!_ Red curls sprung every which way, but the girl seemed not to notice. He was so focused on trying to figure out what kind of animal lived in it that he almost missed the boy get slapped in the face by a fish, which sent him into another fit, this time accompanied by the Frizzball and dragon.

He couldn't help but feel that he's _seen_ these people before, long ago. He was so caught up in thought that he completely tuned out their conversation. The girl, he reminded him of a powerful and fiery queen. He looked at the boy and searched his features. He _knew _this boy, but he couldn't place from where.

"Oh!" he was pulled out of his thoughts by Frizz. "I am so sorry! I lost track of time. We really must be going now. Goodbye. It was nice talking with you." _I've got nothing better to do, might as well follow them. _

His icy blue eyes followed them for a moment before he leapt into the air to watch them from above. The forest stretched for miles, only breaking once it reached a magnificent stone castle.

Shocked and confused, the only thing he could utter was, "How the heck did I get in Scotland?!" Figuring that that's where the people were heading, he faced east, and flew faster than he ever had before, desperate to reach one place. The ocean rushed by below him, light reflecting off of the waves, but he payed it no mind. Nothing would stop him. Distantly, he saw a speck of land, and he sped up. Beaches, then forests rushed below him. Knowing he was close, he began to descend, and then he stopped.

The pond. It was _melted. _He _never_ let it melt. He slowly descended, only fully touching down once the surface was completely covered in ice and frost. He searched around for something, _anything,_ to tell him this was a dream. He waited for Jamie and his friends to come running to the pond, ready to play. But no one came.

Sinking to his knees, overwhelmed with confusion, he, for the millionth time today, asked, "What is _going on?!"_

* * *

**bum Bum BUUUUUMMMM! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! **

**AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, JACKS NICKNAME FOR MERIDA IS, AND FOREVER WILL BE, FRIZZ. PREPARE FOR SOME FIGHTS IN THE FUTURE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER, RAPUNZEL! LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**

**AS ALWAYS,**

**Live, Laugh, and Play Music!**


	5. A Bright Light

**BACK AGAIN! I HOPE THE NEW SUMMARY MAKES THIS STORY A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS RAPUNZEL, AND SINCE I'M NOT SO GOOD WITH HER, I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE. NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

**THIS MIGHT BE A LITTLE WEIRD, BUT I'M GONNA HAVE JACKUNZEL IN THIS STORY, EVEN THOUGH PUNZIE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED TO EUGENE. IN THIS STORY, THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS. IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS JUST PM ME.**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT A RICH MOVIE MAKER**

* * *

**A Bright Light**

_There_ _lies a tower, deep in the enchanted woods, abandoned and forgotten. What once was a bright, cheery little home, is now a place of darkness. The colorful stones, tinted gray. Walls full of beautiful paintings, now the home of shadows. Littered across the floor, their edges sharp enough to cut, are the pieces of a mirror, long ago shattered. The wind howls, and the shutters of a lone window are slammed open. Through the cloudless sky, the moon shines bright. But, little by little, it's light fades, hidden behind the shadows, until no light is to be found. Slowly, ever so slowly, the shadows creep, and as if pulled by strings, the scattered remains of the mirror slide 'cross the grey floors. The sound of something scraping, and then a thud, and the long knocked over mirror frame is upright once again. The pieces are returned, the powers of the eclipse cloaking it in dark magic, and the moon emerges..._

* * *

_"Flower gleam and glow..._

_Let your power shine..."_

She stopped herself before she could continue. She found herself singing more and more lately, and she didn't know why. She had long ago discovered that her power could not be called upon. Absently, she reached up to twirl one of her long, golden locks, a habit she picked up when she was thinking... Only to remember, she couldn't. She sighed, depressed, and sat down. She was in the royal library, where she spent most of her time when not in the city.

The many, and I mean many, rows upon rows of books usually made her happy and excited to learn, as she never had quite the selection in... Her tower. It's not that she wasn't happy she was free -trust me, she was- but she sometimes missed how things were. All the things she didn't know and what she thought she did. How she would dance and sing and would only wonder what was out there, when her life would begin.

_"7 A.M. the usual morning lineup..."_ Before she could continue, the balcony doors were slammed open behind her, accompanied by a gust of wind which she payed no mind. She was really getting tired of his attempts to scare her. Before the newcomer could speak, she repeated, for the thousandth time, without turning around, "Eugene, I know you don't like to read, but this is a library. You still need to be quiet. And I'm not even going to ask how you got onto the balcony." Hearing no response she turned, and she gasped. _It can't be... _But it was.

In the center of the balcony, the once gleaming silver now a dark grey, seeming to absorb the shadows, was a knife. _The _knife. The knife that killed Eugene. Shakily, she stood up. _But... How?_ She slowly walked closer, growing more fearful by the minute. She could _feel_ the darkness seeping out from it's deadly edges, and it scared her. Mere feet away from it now, she stopped, frozen in fear. She screamed, a horrified scream, and fell to the floor sobbing. The sound was heard all throughout the castle, startling the guards and sending the running towards her, ready to fight any enemy.

Before any could reach her though, the doors slammed shut, trapping her outside. Fists pounded on the door, desperately trying to open the door, but to no avail. The shadows were blocking it, waiting for the right moment to strike. All the while, Rapunzel lay there sobbing, oblivious to her surroundings. There was a message, carved into the floor, and she knew who wrote it.

_I warned you about the outside world, but you didn't listen. You disobeyed me, now you shall be punished, my flower. Just remember, mother knows best._

Still terrified, she looked up, and reread the message. A spark of anger blossomed inside her. "I am not your flower, and You are not my mother!" With that anger, there came a power she had never known. It was then that she noticed the shadows creeping toward her, but she did not fear. They may be shadows, but she was light.

She stood and faced them, and all traces of fear gone, instead she felt determined. She took a deep breath, and sang, "_Flower, gleam and glow,_" the shadows wavered. "_Let your power SHINE!" _Light, so powerful that the shadows began to disperse, began to shine like the sun, coming from the Princess, so powerful that it changed her. Eyes, once a bright, curious green, faded to a brilliant gold. Skin, once lightly tanned, started radiating light. "_Make the clock reverse," _she continued, "_Bring back what once was mine!" _She closed her bright eyes, and in a barely audible whisper, "_What once was mine..." _and the shadows disappeared as a flash of light brighter than the sun itself, shone upon every surface. Not a shadow was to be found. Then, as fast as it came, it disappeared, leaving the princess sprawled on the ground, long golden hair surrounding her.

And then she was gone. Where the knife once lay was a beautiful flower the color of the sun.

* * *

Blinding white light is what she awoke to, but, oddly enough, it did not bother her. It made her feel safe, like she belonged here. It brought a strange warmth, yet she felt no heat. She sat up, only to feel the pull of extra weight. She turned her slightly heavier head, and gasped. _My hair..._ It trailed behind her, glowing gold in the light.

Curious and hopeful, she began, "_Flower gleam and glow." _ The long golden locks began to glow, "_Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine."_ The trail of light almost reaching the end, she wrapped a strand around her finger where there was a small cut she had received the day earlier._ "__Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design." _She felt a slight tingle in her finger. "_Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine... What once was mine..." _Slowly, she began to unwrap her finger, slightly fearful of what she would see. When at last the last strand of hair fell, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She was healed!

Then, it dropped as a sudden thought came to mind, one that she was surprised didn't come earlier. _Where am I? _There was nothing but white light around her. Even the floor seemed to be made of the colorless rays. She was... Nowhere. There was nothing.

She searched around for anyone, anything, desperate to find _something._ And then, she looked up, and her eyes widened. "But... _How?" _All about her, were brilliant stars, some near, and some far, but right above her, was something she never thought she'd see. It was... Home. She was seeing her home from the perspective of...

"The sun," She gasped. "I'm on the sun... But, how is this possible?!"

"No," a deep, booming voice stated. She cringed at the loudness, and frantically searched for the source. "You are not on the the sun," it boomed. Before she could ask the mysterious voice a question, it continued, "You _are_ the sun."

"How can I be the sun? I'm just a girl." Her voice small compared to the other's. She sounded weak and frightened, and she did not like it. "I am Princess Rapunzel of Corona. I am not the sun," she stated louder, more bold.

"You are of the sun, as some are of the moon, but you have the power to bring light to drive away the darkness. You are the sun. You are it's daughter. You are the queen of light, and your power is needed. May we meet again, Rapunzel Sol Lumin."

Before she could speak another word, everything disappeared, an she fell through the endless expanse of white. She was about to scream, but the sound was cut off as she met cold, hard ground. Her head continuing with it's downward momentum, and striking against a rock. Before darkness could consume her, her golden eyes met those of shocked, icy blue, and then she was gone to the realm of dreams.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS NOT A LONG ONE, BUT I JUST HAD TO GET THIS ONE OUT. THE IDEA JUST CAME TO ME AND I JUST HAD TO POST IT. **

**SOL: SUN**

**LUMIN: LIGHT**

**A LITTLE CHEESY, BUT IT SOUNDED COOL. PLUS, ITS LATIN, SO IT MAKES IT EVEN COOLER, OBVIOUSLY.**

**OK, IF I GET 5 REVIEWS, I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER. SO REVIEW!**

**GTG. THANKS FOR READING!**

**AS ALWAYS,**

**Live, Laugh, and Play Music!**


End file.
